Get Lucky
Get Lucky is the second album released by the hard rock band Loverboy in 1981. The album reached number 7 on the Billboard 200 album chart, remaining on the chart for over two years, and has sold over 4 million copies in the United States. It featured the singles, "Working for the Weekend," "When It's Over," "Lucky Ones," and "Take Me to the Top." According to Scott Smith's notes on the Greatest Hits album "Big Ones," the song "Take Me to the Top" is actually the demo version "complete with out of tune bass" because the band couldn't quite capture the sound in the studio. The album was re-released as a digitally remastered CD in July 2006 to commemorate the 25th anniversary of its original release. The remastered album featured four bonus tracks, all of which are previously unreleased demos. Artwork The cover of the album depicts the posterior of someone wearing tight red leather pants, with a man's arm and hand in the foreground with index and middle finger crossed. The model wearing the leather pants was 13-year-old Tymara Kennedy, daughter of photographer David Michael Kennedy who shot the cover. The photo credit on the album stated "Bottom by: T.K.", which was sometimes interpreted as the publishing shorthand for the term to come. The use of red leather pants originated from Reno selecting a few items from a leather shop owned by the husband of the band manager's publicist. Until 2014, various claims about the identity of the person wearing the leather pants were made. These included Mike Reno, the band's lead singer, who "just went along with" such claims, and Paul Dean, both of whom wore red leather pants during the concert tour for the album. At other times, both were ambiguous about the identity of the model. In a 2012 interview, Reno stated that the model was the photographer's daughter, a claim repeated in a 2013 interview. CBC Music confirmed the identity of the model in an interview with Kennedy in August 2014. According to Kennedy, his stylist found only one pair of red leather pants while shopping in New York City before the photo shoot in 1981. They fit none of the band members or models on the set. At home later that day, his daughter returned from school, saw the pants, and asked to try them. They fit her, and Kennedy decided to use her as the model. It is unknown whose hand and arm are in the picture. According to article in The Toronto Star newspaper of October 17, 2015 "Legacy; John Berg. (INSIGHT Section, page3) " An Argentinian male model, six foot five", (was hired) "on the basis of his big hands" – Tymara Kennedy died in an automobile crash in 1991, with the cover to this album as her only modelling credit. The cover was chosen as one of the 50 greatest Canadian album covers by CBC Music staff in 2014. Track listing # "Working for the Weekend" (Paul Dean, Matt Frenette, Mike Reno) – 3:42 # "When It's Over" (Dean, Reno) – 5:08 # "Jump" (Bryan Adams, Dean, Frenette, Reno, Jim Vallance) – 3:41 # "Gangs in the Street" (Dean, Reno) – 4:35 # "Emotional" (Dean) – 4:55 # "Lucky Ones" (Dean, Reno, Scott Smith, Denise Thurlow) – 3:51 # "It's Your Life" (Dean, Frenette, Johnson, Reno, Smith) – 4:05 # "Watch Out" (Dean, Johnson) – 4:02 # "Take Me to the Top" (Dean, Johnson, Reno) – 6:13 Bonus tracks on remastered edition # "I Told You So" (Demo) – 1:13 # "Boy Likes The Girl" (Demo) – 4:32 # "Your Town Saturday Night" (Demo) – 3:08 # "Working for the Weekend" (Demo) – 3:47 Personnel * Mike Reno – lead vocals * Paul Dean – guitar, backing vocals * Doug Johnson – keyboards * Scott Smith – bass * Matt Frenette – drums * Nancy Nash – backing vocals Production * Bruce Fairbairn – Producer * Keith Stein – Engineer * Rob Porter - Assistant Engineer * John Berg – Cover Design * David Michael Kennedy – Photography * Bob Rock – Mixing Engineer * Mike Fraser - Mixing Assistant Engineer * George Marino - Mastered by Category:Albums Category:1981 albums